


Como su ídolo

by HerKhaoCles



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Freeform, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Past Child Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: La última vez que Steve vio a Tony disfrazado con un traje de Capitán América tenía cuatro años y no paraba de llorar porque Jarvis le había dicho que no le era permitido comer más golosinas esa noche de Halloween.





	Como su ídolo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 5 Kinktober: Trajes

La última vez que Steve vio a Tony disfrazado con un traje de Capitán América tenía cuatro años y no paraba de llorar porque Jarvis le había dicho que no le era permitido comer más golosinas esa noche de Halloween.

En ese entonces, Steve se había acercado al lloroso niño de cabello castaño aplastado por el pequeño casco con la A en la frente, para alzarlo en sus brazos y acurrucarlo hasta calmarlo. Edwin Jarvis estuvo muy agradecido esa velada, y es que a Steve no le costó demasiado trabajo convencer al enérgico infante de que cenar delicioso pollo con verduras salteadas era la mejor opción, una que lo haría muy fuerte y saludable, como su héroe. Tony aunque había aceptado, inteligente como sólo él podía ser no le había creído. Infló las mejillas y reclamó que nadie era capaz de ser tan fuerte como el Capitán América, como su Steve. El rubio había sonreído encantado y un tanto apenado para luego regalarle un beso en la frente descubierta ya del casco del disfraz.

Tony nunca más volvió a escoger a su héroe para disfrazarse, hasta hoy. Y Steve sentía dos cosas esa noche de Halloween actual; satisfacción y miedo, mucho miedo. Porque el calor en su estómago no era a causa del ponche que estuvo bebiendo en el salón de fiesta en la mansión Stark, claro que no, el alcohol no le causaba el más mínimo efecto. Era un calor diferente...  
Tal vez tenía que ver con que el joven Tony no dejaba de moverse de forma experta en la pista de baile.  
Por el amor de Dios, Steve ni siquiera se sentía ofendido de que usara su imagen para una muestra de algarabía que rozaba lo ridículo de la música ochentera.

Se ajustó la peluca blanca de su disfraz y decidió salir a los jardines para tomar un poco de aire.

-¡Buh! ¡Albert Einstein...! ¿Pretendiendo conquistar a un nerd esta noche, Steve?

El cálido aliento de Tony chocó contra su oreja después de los varios minutos solitarios del frío viento de octubre contra sus mejillas.

-Oh, Tony... -rio luego de dar un pequeño salto -Jarvis creyó que sería buena idea, después de todo es una celebración que requiere disfraz, nada mejor que ser un célebre anciano la noche de Halloween -respondió sin hacer sonar su voz como un pobre balbuceo -¿qué tal la fiesta?

-Ya eres un anciano famoso- Tony ahora a su lado alzó las cejas y se quitó el casco del disfraz. Balanceando un vaso de whisky en su mano libre contestó -De maravilla, bailé todas mis canciones favoritas, lo único aburrido es que no estas allí para ver tus muecas graciosas por la música.

-No quieres a un viejo amargado allí, Tony -sonrió afable y sutilmente arrancó el vaso de líquido dorado de la mano del joven.

-Hey, es mío...

Steve advirtió la mirada molesta y la arruga ceñuda en el rostro de Tony, así que se apresuró a decir -Tengo sed.

Tony rodó los ojos -Odias el whisky, Steve. Sé que no quieres que beba, no tienes que sacrificarte... Además, ya no soy un niño.

-A mí me lo pareces... -suspiró, melancólico.

-¿Qué? -y la mirada aireada de Tony volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez Steve actuó más rápido aún.

-Me refiero al traje, adolescente gruñón... -consiguió decir.

-Tampoco soy un adolescente, Rogers. Tengo diecinueve años...

-Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es... Umm... Eres adorable, inspiras en mí el anhelo de protegerte, de no dejar- yo...

Los ojos confundidos de Tony lo hicieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba confesando.

-Debería callarme, ¿no? -carraspeó, apesadumbrado, volviendo la mirada a la fiesta que se desarrollaba todavía a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Crees que soy adorable?

-Yo... Sí.

Tony dio un paso en su dirección, curioso -¿adorable en que sentido? -ladeó la cabeza.

-Uh... No lo sé, ¿de buena forma? -Steve retrocedió un paso y las hojas secas crujieron bajo sus pies.

-No me refiero a eso... -Y Steve sin darse cuenta terminó atrapado entre Tony y un árbol- más bien busco una explicación al deseo que reflejan tus ojos... -murmuró.

La sangre de Steve se heló. Aguantó la respiración antes de poder responder -Vamos adentro, tus invitados deben estarse preguntando dónde estás y-

-No ignores lo que acabo de decir...

-Tony...

-Tu corazón no me va a mentir- Las ocurrencias de Tony eran infinitas, porque en ese mismo instante implementó la brillante idea de acomodarse contra su pecho, con la oreja pegada a su pectoral izquierdo -¿Ves? -el aliento tibio del joven chocó contra su barbilla -Late tan rápido... -murmuró ahora rozando su nariz contra la camisa del rubio -y hueles maravilloso...

-Tony...

-¿Me abrazas?

Steve no fue capaz de negarse, no a los ojos miel, así que con las manos temblando abrazó la estrecha cintura que estaba cubierta en barras blanco y rojo.

-Entonces... -Steve se relamió los labios -¿que dice mi corazón?

Tony sonrió radiante y sin dejar de apoyarse contra Steve buscó la firme mandíbula para besarla poco a poco, recorriendo el camino hacia el mentón -Lo mismo que el mío... -agregó- me gustas mucho, Steve...

Entonces Steve se se rindió ante su impulso, se dejó caer en el cálido deseo de poseer a Tony. Lo besó y el muchacho se derritió contra sus labios. Steve fue suave mientras el rastro pequeño de cordura duró en su interior, luego no dio tregua a los labios rellenos y apetitosos que no se limitaban a permanecer quietos, era un descargo mutuo de ansias en el que habían suaves quejidos y manos inquietas. Steve sólo fue capaz de detenerse oportunamente cuando Tony gimió su nombre y rozó su dureza contra su muslo.

-¿Joven, Anthony?

Mierda...

Se soltaron de forma brusca y Tony se empeñó en limpiarse los labios brillantes e hinchados. Inútil, porque Jarvis ya los había visto.

Steve se sintió morir, y si su libido antes estaba alborotado ahora acababa de apagarse. Hizo gala a su valor y se puso delante del castaño, protegiéndolo. Era su prioridad y si alguien era culpable no era Tony.

-Jarvis, puedo explicarlo...

-Yo no vi nada, señor Rogers. Me limito a informarle que están a punto de dar las doce y la cena será servida.

Para cuando el mayordomo se fue Tony rio de forma escandalosa -¡Creías que era nuestro fin!

-¡Tony! -lo reprendió-¡esto es serio!

-¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

-Tony, de verdad.

-Oh, vamos, Jarvis sabe desde que tengo quince años que me muero por ti...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Nada, adentro, quiero pastel antes de cenar.

-¡Anthony!

 


End file.
